


unexpected felines

by chanson



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, cat shelter au, doyoung loves jeno, jeno loves cats, mark and hyuck are kittens because i do what i want, soft boys pretending to be tough, taeyong just needs cheering up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanson/pseuds/chanson
Summary: Doyoung will do anything for Jeno, even if it means putting himself in harm's way to cover his shift at the cat shelter. Taeyong just wants to pet some kittens.





	unexpected felines

**Author's Note:**

> because "boss" era taeyong looked [fine](https://i.imgur.com/K18djKn.jpg) [as](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7d/1a/e6/7d1ae6c86b34e1f54202869227207d87.jpg) [hell](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/13/77/72/1377723a10fea92287c2fbd703d9de5b.jpg) and doyoung is a [giant](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cp_N_BtUIAAymMR.jpg) [baby](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f8/61/84/f86184af20b3cd2e10aae9e01294ff74.jpg). and because doyoung and jeno's friendship gives me life. 
> 
> unbeta’d so kindly excuse any mistakes! also please don't go looking for any factual accuracy here because you will find none.

There are admittedly few people in Doyoung’s life who can melt the icy layer that encases his heart—Ten’s words—and even fewer who are lucky enough to receive Doyoung’s affection and care.

The list includes, to name a few: his parents, his brother, Kun, and perhaps Ten, on a good day.

Among those select half dozen or so people, there is no one who inspires more adoration and tenderness within Doyoung than Lee Jeno, the neighborhood kid that he used to babysit and who grew up from bumbling pre-teen into slightly-less-awkward university freshman right in front of Doyoung’s eyes.

To say that he is proud of Jeno would be the understatement of the century. Doyoung loves the kid with his entire being and he dotes on Jeno more than some would say is strictly necessary. Ten calls him overbearing. Kun politely suggests that Doyoung make more friends so he can “share the love” and “find balance.” (Read: Kun speak for overbearing.)

Jeno—the absolute angel—has never once complained that Doyoung is smothering him, no matter how often Doyoung drops by his apartment unannounced with home-cooked meals or asks him probing questions about his coursework, and this exactly why Jeno is his favorite. Ten and Kun can shove it.

That said, as much as Doyoung loves him and can, and will, espouse at length about Jeno’s virtues—he’s patient, kind-hearted, dedicated, studious, athletic,  _so very_ handsome—even he has to acknowledge that Jeno is not without fault.

Every person has their flaws, after all.

In Jeno’s case, it is his complete lack of self-preservation instincts. More specifically: his fanatical love for cats, despite the fact that he is extremely allergic.

It’s Jeno’s unique brand of stupid, heartfelt dedication to even that which harms him that makes Doyoung certain he would not survive a zombie apocalypse. In all likelihood, Jeno would be the first one to become zombie nosh, probably because he left his back exposed while trying to rescue a stray kitten from behind a dumpster.

Doyoung tells him exactly that while they’re having movie night. From the other sofa, Jeno’s roommate, Jaemin, cackles in agreement.

They’re watching 'Zombieland' because Jaemin has never seen it and Jeno calls it “a modern classic” that everyone needs to watch at least once in their lifetime. Doyoung has seen it thrice (he was Jeno’s babysitter for six years; some things are unavoidable), but he goes along with the choice. Doyoung is happy that Jeno is attending his university, and his chief concern is making up for three years of lost time now that they’re finally in the same city again.

(It’s definitely not, unlike what Jaemin insinuates, that Doyoung has no one else willing to hang out with him on a Friday night.)

He notices the sniffling about three quarters of the way through the film, but he ignores it, assuming Jeno is just feeling unusually sentimental and not wanting to embarrass the kid.

It’s not until two days later, when Doyoung drops by on a Sunday afternoon to find Jeno lying in a pathetic heap on the sofa, that he connects the dots.

Jeno is sick, and because he’s absolutely hopeless at taking care of himself, Doyoung feels it’s only right he step in.

 

  

“Absolutely not,” Doyoung declares. After a bit of coaxing, he’d managed to get Jeno to move from the sofa to his bed, where he currently lies, blankets pulled to his chin and a telling fever flush coloring his cheeks.

Jeno looks up at Doyoung with wide, pitiful eyes. “Please, hyung. Johnny is expecting me.”

They’re currently discussing the state of Jeno’s schedule after Doyoung firmly insisted he clear everything off his plate for the remainder of the week and do nothing but rest. Jeno is being uncharacteristically resistant about one particular commitment, however.

“Too bad for Johnny. You’re sick,” Doyoung replies. He sets down a bed tray with a bowl of chicken and vegetable soup, which serves the dual purpose of trapping Jeno in his bed and tempting him into eating something of nutritional value. “Come on, drink up. It will help you feel better.”

“I’m already feeling better,” Jeno croaks out. He follows it up with a hacking cough.

“Nice try, but there’s no way I’m letting you leave your bed and go to that death trap you call your office tomorrow.”

When Jeno had announced that he planned to spend the summer in the city along with Doyoung and Jaemin rather than return home, Doyoung had advised he find a job in order to keep himself busy and help make rent. Jeno had nodded thoughtfully and Doyoung beamed at him, glad to have once again imparted helpful wisdom to his young protégé.

A few days later, Jeno proudly announced over lunch that he had found a job at a local cat shelter. Judging by his sniffles and the congested, nasally sound of his voice, he’d come directly from the interview. Jeno’s red-rimmed eyes shone with pure happiness as he chattered on about how adorable the cats were and how cool his new boss Johnny was that Doyoung didn’t have the heart to tell him to quit, no matter how much he disapproved of the idea.

“It’s not a death trap, hyung.” Jeno lets out a hoarse laugh. “The shelter is actually pretty clean, and when I take my allergy pills I’m usually fine.” He adds, pitching his voice into a whine, “Anyway, I have to go. The cats need me.”

“The cats will be fine, Jeno. I can’t say the same for you if you go another day without proper rest. Overworking is how you fell sick in the first place.”

“Because they’re short-staffed! Johnny says it’s almost impossible to find anyone decent to work the weekday shifts. I don’t want to lose my job or disappoint him by not showing up.”

Doyoung lets out a long-suffering sigh. He can feel a tension headache beginning to form.

“You’re really not going to let this one go, huh?”

Jeno’s response is a guilty smile and a shrug. He’s aware of the power he holds over Doyoung, though he’s not usually manipulative enough to use it to his advantage. Doyoung blames Jaemin’s influence.

With the knowledge that he’s got Doyoung cornered, Jeno picks up his spoon and begins to slurp his soup, while Doyoung weighs his options. As far as he can tell, there’s only one real option here that doesn’t end up with Jeno falling sicker or an argument breaking out.

It’s not a  _good_  option, but it’s a viable one.

“Fine. I’ll cover your shift for you.”

“Really?” Jeno’s jaw drops open in surprise and soup dribbles down his chin. It really speaks to just how far gone Doyoung is for this kid that he only shakes his head and grabs a tissue to dab at Jeno’s face.

“Sure. I have Mondays off from my internship, and if it keeps you in bed, I’m happy to do it.”

“I’ll rest, I promise.” Jeno nods in earnest, eyes shining with gratitude. “Thank you, hyung! You’re the best! I’ll let Johnny know.”

Pride fills Doyoung’s chest at Jeno’s words, and he watches with fondness as Jeno reaches for the phone on his nightstand and begins tapping out a message, presumably to said boss.

It’s only when Doyoung finally leaves Jeno’s apartment some two hours later—after cooking a new batch of soup and another of porridge (so that Jeno has options), portioned them out into containers labeled accordingly as “For Jeno” and “For Jaemin” (because he knows Jaemin is also prone to overworking and skipping meals), made sure that Jeno was comfortably tucked into bed and had everything he needed (his Nintendo and Rilakkuma plushie), and tidied the living room for the heck of it, even going so far as to do some light vacuuming (do Jeno and Jaemin  _ever_  clean?)—that the full magnitude of what exactly Doyoung volunteered to do hits him.

In all his frantic concern over Jeno’s health, he had completely overlooked one important fact: that Doyoung is, maybe,  _just a very tiny bit_ , terrified of animals.

 

 

Doyoung’s first impression of Johnny, aside from the fact that he’s far larger than any reasonable human needs to be, is that he is far too trusting.

“You must be Doyoung,” Johnny greets him with a blinding smile. They exchange introductions in the reception area of ‘Purrfect Pal Cat Rescue,’ Johnny’s giant hand enveloping Doyoung’s own as he shakes it. It’s 9:00 am on a Monday which is two hours earlier than Doyoung would normally drag himself out of bed on his day off. He’s understandably a bit grumpy, but he reminds himself that he’s doing it for a noble reason.

“Thanks so much for covering for Jeno. I never expect my employees to come in if they’re feeling ill, but we’re so understaffed as is, so it means a lot that you’re filling in.”

“It’s no problem,” Doyoung murmurs. He’d arrived fully intending, despite his sleep-deprived state, to give Johnny a piece of his mind about overworking Jeno, but one glance at the equally tired, yet smiling man in front of him had Doyoung swallowing down his words.

“Jeno is allergic to rest and he’d run himself into the ground if I didn’t force him to take a sick day,” he says instead.

Johnny chuckles. “True enough. Well, come on, let me give you the grand tour.”

As promised, the shelter is about as clean as can be hoped for. Though it’s relatively small in size, it gives off a cozy vibe rather than a cramped and overcrowded one.

“I’m looking into finding a bigger space for us to lease so we can accommodate more cats,” Johnny says as he shows Doyoung through the back offices and into the area where the cats themselves are kept. Doyoung stops short, suddenly paralyzed.

Johnny takes no notice, too busy rambling off introductions to each individual cat. It would be kind of endearing (“Miso likes belly rubs, but hates having her ears scratched. Chiffon is rather spoiled and will only play with female visitors”) in any other circumstance. At this moment, however, Doyoung is preoccupied with his own fear, trying to maintain his composure and steady his breathing. He doesn’t want to expose just how much it unsettles him to be surrounded by cats, even if they can’t physically reach him.

Doyoung keeps his eyes trained to the ground while Johnny talks, making the occasional hum as though he’s listening, and is immensely relieved when the tour finally moves on.

Despite the fact that he’s meeting Johnny under considerable duress, Doyoung finds that enjoys chatting with him. There’s something intensely likable about Johnny, and Doyoung is beginning to understand why Jeno didn’t want to disappoint the man.

He learns that Johnny is not much older than himself and that he never intended to start a shelter, but that he’s always had a knack for acquiring strays. One thing led to another, and upon graduation, Johnny concluded that what he’d really like to do is set up a shelter, so he did just that. Doyoung is impressed by his drive, and he feels much better now about allowing Jeno to work at a place that sends him into regular sneezing fits. It’s good for Jeno to have a role model with such initiative.

“You’ll be at the front desk where Jeno normally sits. It’s pretty calm on Monday mornings,” Johnny tells him as he walks him back towards the reception area. “The cats have been fed already and they’ll probably just want to sleep for a while, though of course, you should check on them regularly. If any of them look especially restless or if a customer comes in and asks to see a cat, just take them into the other room to play. Jaehyun will be in around noon to help you.”

He smiles at Doyoung as they come to a stop in front of the desk before he seems to remember something crucial.

“You  _are_  good with cats, right? I should’ve asked.” Johnny scratches his neck sheepishly.

“Of course,” Doyoung replies with confidence. It’s too late to back out now anyway; what does it matter if he’s lying through his teeth? “I  _love_  cats.”

“They’re the best, aren’t they?” Johnny’s expression softens into a goofy grin. He claps Doyoung on the back in what can only be described as a paternal, yet oddly comforting gesture. “I’m going to check on the cats once more and then I’ll be in my office doing some paperwork. Just holler if you need me.”

Doyoung nods, forcing a grin so wide it hurts his cheeks. It isn’t until Johnny rounds the corner and is well out of sight, that he lets his smile drop and slumps over the desk in relief. Well, that wasn’t  _too_  bad.

 

 

As Johnny predicted, the morning is extremely slow. The only people who stop by the shelter are two teenage girls who ask if they can advertise their pet-sitting service. Doyoung gladly pins their flyer onto a bulletin board covered with similar brightly-colored notices.

The quiet stretches on, and Doyoung gradually becomes more relaxed. He passes the time watching performance videos of SNSD’s latest comeback on his phone, and every twenty minutes he’ll take a break to check on the cats. They still make him feel rather skittish and his gaze flickers over each one, never lingering for long, but it helps to know they can’t get to him.

Thankfully, they’re all dozing comfortably and Johnny has already cleaned the litter boxes and supplied them with ample water, so there’s nothing else required of him beyond that. He’s sure at some point they’ll need to stretch out, but he’ll just have that Jaehyun guy take care of that when he arrives. Unless the cats make their discomfort known, Doyoung isn’t about to take the risk.

Johnny drops by his desk at 11:00 am. “I have to step out for a bit to scout a potential property,” he says, flashing an apologetic smile. “Jaehyun will be in at lunch. Are you good to hold down the fort for an hour?”

“Not a problem,” Doyoung replies, and it’s not even an outright lie this time. Perhaps the morning’s peaceful atmosphere has lulled him into a false sense of security, but he’s feeling surprisingly calm, his earlier panic having entirely dissipated. Maybe he really will get through the entire day without having to hold a cat.

Johnny leaves soon after with a cheery wave, though not before complimenting Doyoung on what a fantastic job he’s doing, despite the fact that Doyoung has done nothing at all.

(Once again, Doyoung is struck by how blindly trusting Johnny is. Doyoung’s been here for all of two hours yet he’s already been entrusted with the entire shelter. Johnny didn’t even make Doyoung sign any start paperwork _for chrissakes_. What if Doyoung were a serial cat snatcher?  
  
Sure, Doyoung gives off a trustworthy and responsible aura—it’s why his professors love him so much and how became Jeno's babysitter at the young age of twelve—but it’s still a major oversight on Johnny’s part. When he returns, Doyoung vows he’ll have a word with the man about proper safety measures.)

It turns out the morning was the calm before the storm.

Soon after Johnny leaves, Doyoung’s bliss is interrupted by a loud _bang!_ as the front doors fly open and a young man marches in. Doyoung straightens in his seat, pasting on his best customer service smile, only for it to slide off his face seconds later when the guy storms up to his desk wearing a deep scowl.

For a split second, Doyoung wonders if he’s about to be attacked.

To Doyoung’s immense relief, no punch is thrown, and the guy comes to an abrupt halt in front of the desk. Now that he’s closer, Doyoung observes that the guy is shorter than him and most likely around the same age, even if he dresses like he’s the lead singer of a high school garage punk band. The guy has fire-engine red hair, more piercings than Doyoung can count, and even a godforsaken slit across his eyebrow. He’s also glaring at him through dark eyes and his jaw twitches from how tightly he’s clenching his teeth.

Unlike animals, however, people don’t intimidate Doyoung.

“You’re not Jeno,” the guy says, or more accurately, growls. Doyoung swallows the polite ‘how may I help you today, sir’ he had on the tip of his tongue, and instead stares at the customer, hackles rising. How does he know Jeno? Is Jeno being bullied at work and never mentioned anything?

“Obviously,” comes Doyoung’s clipped reply.

The guy blinks, momentarily taken aback by Doyoung’s sarcasm, which is ironic considering _he’s_ the one who approached Doyoung with open hostility. This guy is probably used to intimidating people into getting his way, but Doyoung isn’t some pushover. He won’t be polite to someone if he isn’t shown the same politeness in return. Respect is earned after all.

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter. Is Johnny around?” The guy recovers quickly, still simmering with poorly suppressed anger. His voice is rough like gravel, and if Doyoung wasn’t so annoyed, he might find it kind of hot.

Doyoung simpers. “Afraid not.”

Then—because you don’t spend your adolescence alongside Ten without learning a thing or two about cattiness, and frankly, this guy just  _really_  rubs him the wrong way—Doyoung picks up his phone again, clearly signaling that their conversation is over. If he’s lucky, the guy will be so irritated that he’ll just leave.

The customer doesn’t take kindly to Doyoung’s blatant dismissal, however, and he slams his hands down on the desk in front of Doyoung. Doyoung jolts backward in surprise, the impact of the guy’s palms hitting the wood producing a sound far louder than either expected. When Doyoung looks up, he sees a flicker of guilt cross the guy’s face, before it returns to his default resentful expression. Doyoung heaves a sigh.

“Is there something I can help you with,” he pauses, before tacking on a condescending, “ _sir?_ ”

“I’d like to see the kittens,” the guy grits out.

(Kun is always telling Doyoung that his pride will get him killed one day. Usually, he says this right before Doyoung is about to pull some crazy stunt just because Ten insinuated that he wouldn’t be able to do it.

Doyoung never believed Kun, but in this moment—alone, in a building that houses threatening animals and faced with an angry customer whom he has further antagonized out of spite, and who now insists on being brought to see  _said threatening animals_ —Doyoung isn’t so sure.)

Doyoung stares at him, desperately hoping he’d misheard. “What?”

“This is a cat shelter right?” The guy grumbles, mostly to himself. He pauses and sighs, before continuing in a tone of forced politeness, “ _Please_  take me to see the kittens.”

After their rough start, Doyoung expected threats—possibly even violence—but not such a straightforward request.

Unfortunately, the guy doesn’t leave Doyoung with much choice. Since he hasn’t done anything downright inappropriate—does being terribly annoying count?—and the primary aim of the shelter _is_ to find homes for the cats, Doyoung cannot come up with a valid reason to refuse him, especially now that he’s pretending to be a polite customer.

Better to just get it over with. After all, the sooner this is over, the sooner this irritating punk leaves him alone.

“Fine.” With a pinched expression, Doyoung flips a sign on the desk so it reads ‘ring the bell for assistance’ and stands up. He walks out from behind the desk and towards the cat enclosures. “Follow me, sir.”

“It’s Taeyong,” the guy says, hurrying to keep up with Doyoung’s longer strides.

“Didn’t ask,” Doyoung mutters and picks up his pace.

 

 

It’s not that Doyoung hates animals.

In principle, he would even say he appreciates them. Animals are important to the ecosystem and he acknowledges the value pets have to certain lonely individuals. He will even admit that he, like everyone else, finds pictures of baby animals endearing from time to time. Just yesterday he’d caught himself smiling at his phone as he watched a video of frolicking golden retriever puppies that Kun sent to their group chat.

No, Doyoung doesn’t hate animals. It’s just that, when facing them in real life, he finds them slightly intimidating.

Now, Doyoung isn’t a coward (and he’ll fight anyone who says he is)—he simply prefers people. People are easy to read, impressionable, and, in most cases, can be reasoned with. He can’t say the same for animals. It’s their inherent unpredictability that unsettles him; he’s never sure how they’ll react to a situation or if they’ll suddenly lash out. And since Doyoung hates any situation where he doesn’t feel in complete control, he’s taken to avoiding animals entirely. Most people don’t question it—assuming he keeps his distance because he’s either allergic or a germaphobe—and Doyoung goes with it, preferring to deceive rather than reveal the embarrassing truth.

Taeyong, however, seems determined to throw a wrench in the works. 

“Here they are,” Doyoung announces, stopping in front of the cat enclosures. He avoids the penetrating yellow stares of the cats and instead focuses on Taeyong’s dark eyes. Not because he finds Taeyong’s presence reassuring, but because he’s trying to be polite. He waves his arm unceremoniously. “Look your fill.”

Taeyong only casts a cursory glance at the cats though, instead focusing his attention on Doyoung. He gives Doyoung a blatant once-over, as though he’s sizing him up, and Doyoung wills himself not to squirm under his scrutiny or wonder if Taeyong finds whatever he’s looking for. He could care less if he measures up to a stranger’s judgment.

“What’s your name?” Taeyong asks, breaking the uneasy silence that had descended between them. “You’re not wearing a name tag.”

Now that Taeyong has gotten Doyoung to do what he wants, he no longer appears upset, but his current expression—while neutral—is frustratingly inscrutable.

“It’s Doyoung,” Doyoung responds with reluctance. He doesn’t want to be on a first name basis with Taeyong, but once again, he lacks a good reason to refuse him. If Taeyong plans to rat him out to Johnny, he’ll do it regardless of whether he knows his name.

“Doyoung,” Taeyong echoes, and Doyoung definitely doesn’t think about how nice his name sounds when said in Taeyong’s low, melodic voice. “I’d like to play with Minhyung and Donghyuck. Please.”

Doyoung’s temperature drops. White noise fills his brain. Panic bubbles up from his chest into his throat as he stares blankly at the man across from him. His breathing is labored and his heart is pounding a mile a minute, yet he’s frozen in place. And somehow the only coherent sentence he can manage to string together is, “who names their cats  _Minhyung and Donghyuck_?”

Shockingly, Taeyong laughs. Doyoung wonders if he unknowingly entered an alternate dimension—that would at least explain how he let this situation snowball so far beyond his control. Or why Taeyong’s laugh sounds kind of sweet.

“That’s what I said too, but Johnny insisted they were cute,” Taeyong says, though Doyoung barely hears him over the klaxons sounding in his head as Taeyong takes a step closer to him, smile still in place.

He’s quite pretty when he’s not frowning. Exceptionally pretty, in fact.

“Typically now is when you’d get them for me,” Taeyong continues after a beat.

Doyoung crosses his arms, embarrassed at being caught off guard. He blames the cats. Clearly, the fear has impaired both his sensory functions and logical thought processes because Taeyong is awful, not pretty. (‘ _Awfully pretty_ ,’ the voice in his mind supplies. It sounds a lot like Ten.)

“I know that,” Doyoung says, turning away to save face. He pretends to study the cats in front of him. “I was just deciding if you could be trusted.”

Taeyong leans in, even closer now. Does he not understand the concept of personal space?

“Well?” Taeyong asks, cocking an eyebrow. Out of the corner of his eye, Doyoung can see a smirk dancing on his lips. It’s obvious that he didn’t buy Doyoung’s excuse. “Did you decide then? _Do you trust me?_ ”

Doyoung scowls. “I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt for now, but I’m keeping my eye on you, Taeyong.”

Taeyong laughs again, softer this time. “What a relief.”

It only takes Doyoung a minute to locate Minhyung’s cage, though he makes no move to open it. Minhyung is small, still just a kitten, with a soft black coat and big green eyes that blink sleepily up at him. Doyoung doesn’t know much (read: anything) about cat breeds, but he knows that Minhyung is cute. Of course, appearances mean nothing.

“Why do you look like a rabbit that’s been sighted by a hawk?”

Doyoung whips his head around and glares at Taeyong. He should’ve known his sudden civility was only an act. Taeyong, for his part, looks far too pleased by his joke. Amazingly, Doyoung finds himself missing the gruff, unfriendly stranger from minutes before.

Refusing to give Taeyong the satisfaction of an actual response, Doyoung returns his attention to Minhyung. He gives himself a brief internal pep talk to psych himself up. It’s ridiculous to be afraid of Minhyung, who is barely larger than Doyoung’s hand and who is really just _a baby_.

Taking a deep breath, Doyoung pulls open the door, sticks his hands in the cage, and picks up Minhyung before he can overthink it. Minhyung squirms for a moment in his grip, but Doyoung is already pushing him towards Taeyong, whose arms instinctively reach for the kitten, despite his visible surprise.

“Right, one down,” Doyoung mutters, relieved to no longer be holding Minhyung. He’d felt so tiny and fragile in Doyoung’s hands; it was unnerving. Taeyong appears to be much more at ease holding the kitten, who he cradles in one arm close to his chest. Doyoung wipes his clammy palms on his jeans and scans the cages. “Now where is Donghyuck?”

The bold, orange color of Donghyuck’s fur makes him easy to spot. He watches Doyoung with seeming nonchalance as he grooms himself, but his gaze is sharp and alert.

It turns out Donghyuck is not nearly as innocent or compliant as Minhyung.

When Doyoung awkwardly wiggles his arms into the cage to grab him, Donghyuck decides a better idea would be to launch himself at Doyoung instead, causing Doyoung to jerk backwards so violently that he would’ve toppled over if it wasn’t for Taeyong’s steadying grip.

Donghyuck’s claws scratch at Doyoung’s neck and collarbones as he scrambles for purchase, before they eventually catch in Doyoung’s cotton shirt. Doyoung quickly pulls the unruly kitten off his chest and holds him at a distance. Donghyuck hisses at him.

“Here, you take him.” Taeyong’s hand falls from Doyoung’s back as he turns around abruptly and thrusts the angry kitten at him.

Taeyong, an evident pro when it comes to cat-handling, takes Donghyuck easily into his free arm. The kitten immediately stills, appeased now he’s no longer in Doyoung’s nervous grip.

If Doyoung wasn’t so rattled, he might’ve appreciated the sight of Taeyong, in his edgy, all-black ensemble, covered in cat hair. It’s hard to look menacing when you’ve got two kittens licking at your hands.

“Is this your first time holding a cat?” Taeyong asks. Apparently, in addition to being a cat-whisperer and drop dead gorgeous, he’s also a keen observer.

“It’s my first day,” Doyoung defends. “Just lay off,  _please_.”

“Alright, alright,” Taeyong replies, raising his arms slightly in apology. He’s still holding a kitten in each hand and it’s vaguely reminiscent of the opening of 'The Lion King'. “Can you at least get the door?”

 

 

The animal meeting room is cozy and inviting. It’s painted a pastel yellow and scratching posts and climbing structures of all sizes are scattered throughout.

Taeyong sets down both kittens on the plush rug in the center of the room, before sitting down next to them and crossing his legs comfortably. He pulls over a box of toys, but both kittens are more interested in cuddling than playing right now and immediately climb onto Taeyong’s lap.

Doyoung hovers awkwardly in the doorway. His heart rate is finally slowing to its normal rhythm after Donghyuck’s little stunt, but he’d rather watch from a distance. Taeyong’s gaze is tender as he whispers sweet nonsense to the kittens and scratches behind their ears. It’s amazing how a simple shift in expression can make Taeyong seem like an entirely different person—all his earlier anger has washed away, replaced with nothing but warmth and love.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it then,” Doyoung says, forcibly shaking himself from his stupor. He’s not sure if he’s supposed to stick around and supervise, but in the short time he’s known Taeyong it’s become abundantly clear that he has a much better handle on the cats than Doyoung does. It’s not like Doyoung’s presence would be of any particular use here, and he’d be glad to return to the relative safety of the front desk.

Taeyong finally tears his gaze away from the kittens and looks at Doyoung in surprise. “You’re not joining us?”

“No? I should probably be at the front,” Doyoung replies, fidgeting under Taeyong’s stare. His soft, wide-eyed expression hasn’t disappeared, and it makes him appear deceptively innocent, even though Doyoung knows he’s anything but. “For when the lunch rush comes.”

“Right. The lunch rush.” There’s an amused slant to Taeyong’s lips now. “Well, you should at least sit with us until it gets busy. Since it’s your first day you'll want to get better acquainted with the cats. You know, in case any of the visitors during the  _lunch rush_  have questions.”

There is a clear challenge in Taeyong’s twinkling eyes. Doyoung didn’t realize this was a competition until just now, but he’s never been one to turn down a dare.

Doyoung steels himself and takes a few paces forward. He slowly kneels down on the rug, making sure to leave a generous amount of space between him and Taeyong just to be safe. Sure, the kittens _look_ harmless curled up in Taeyong’s lap, but Doyoung hasn’t forgotten how only moments ago, Donghyuck tried to maul him.

Taeyong notices Doyoung’s avoidance tactic and he lifts up both kittens so he can scoot closer to Doyoung until they’re sitting side by side. Doyoung can’t help it—he instinctively flinches backward as Taeyong brings the cats closer, even though Minhyung and Donghyuck resettle happily in Taeyong’s lap.

“Doyoung, are you _afraid_ of cats?” Taeyong asks slowly, realization dawning on his face.

The question hangs there between them—Doyoung is unwilling to admit the truth, but he’s also fairly certain Taeyong would see straight through the lie if he denied it.

“You held them like you were scared they would attack you,” Taeyong clarifies.

Doyoung huffs defensively. “In case you forgot, one of them  _just did_.”

Taeyong chuckles in response, although Doyoung fails to see what is so funny. “That’s just Donghyuck.”

Then, before Doyoung can fully process what exactly is happening, Taeyong is leaning forward and his slender fingers are pulling down the collar of Doyoung’s shirt. He ducks closer to inspect Doyoung’s neck and collarbones, and Doyoung swallows at their sudden proximity, eyes trained on the crown of Taeyong’s head. He wonders if Taeyong notices his Adam’s apple bobbing or the red flush crawling up his chest.

“He barely scratched you,” Taeyong says after a moment, mercifully leaning back. If he senses Doyoung’s discomfort, he doesn’t comment on it. “You’re not even bleeding, you big baby.”

Doyoung rolls his eyes, trying to regain some semblance of composure. “Whatever. He still  _tried_  to attack me.”

When Doyoung finally dares to make eye contact again, he’s surprised by the fondness in Taeyong’s gaze, rather than the mockery he’d expected. Taeyong purses his lips in thought before he picks up Minhyung from his lap and sets him down on the rug in front of Doyoung.

“There’s nothing to be scared of,” Taeyong reassures him, his voice unexpectedly gentle. It’s not so different from how he was speaking to the kittens earlier.

“I’m not scared,” Doyoung mutters, as he sits there rooted to his spot, too afraid to move in case it startles the kitten.

“Go on, pet him.”

For some reason, the steady way Taeyong holds his gaze bolsters him. Tentatively, he lifts his quivering hand and reaches it out towards Minhyung, waiting for him to approach. Minhyung sniffs him for a second, and then leans in, rubbing his cheek against Doyoung’s hand. His whiskers tickle when he pulls away, but he doesn’t make any move to run or hiss or scratch, so Doyoung reaches his hand out a bit further and runs it quickly down the kitten’s back.

Taeyong giggles. “No, not like that.  _Like this_.”

Taeyong runs a hand smoothly down Donghyuck’s back, not at all like Doyoung had done. He repeats the action, stroking him once again. A few more times and Donghyuck is purring in Taeyong’s lap.

Doyoung gulps and tries his best to copy Taeyong’s demonstration, feigning confidence he doesn’t feel. 

Amazingly, Minhyung doesn’t freak out. Even more amazingly, he seems pleased by the action, clambering onto Doyoung’s lap, eager to seek out more rubs.

Doyoung complies, pleasantly surprised by how soothing it feels to run his fingers through Minhyung’s soft fur. He’s not even aware that he’s smiling down at Minhyung until Taeyong breaks the silence.

“See? I told you, you could do it.” Taeyong’s voice is warm and encouraging.

Heat rises to Doyoung’s cheeks. He’s always liked praise, perhaps a bit too much, but it feels a bit silly to be praised for simply petting a cat—even if it’s a rather big deal for him—especially from a stranger who he’d been feuding with not fifteen minutes before. But Taeyong sounds like he means it and the pride in his gaze appears sincere. There’s something else in his eyes too, something heavy and loaded that Doyoung can’t quite decipher, but which has his heart racing for some reason.

“Yeah, I guess they’re not so bad once you get to know them,” Doyoung replies, forcing out the words around the sudden lump in his throat.

 

 

“Can I ask you something?” Doyoung startles at Taeyong’s sudden request and looks up.

He’s not sure how much time has passed since he sat down next to Taeyong, but only that they had settled into a comfortable silence, both content to pet the kittens in their laps. Doyoung isn’t usually one for quiet—talkative by nature—but the atmosphere is remarkably not awkward. Probably because Taeyong has already seen him at his worst— _sassy, anxious, combative_ —and it didn’t scare him off. He wonders if this makes them friends.

Taeyong isn’t who Doyoung first judged him to be, that much he can admit. Doyoung sneaks surreptitious glances at the other boy—he’s pretty, too pretty—and he catches himself watching Taeyong’s lips more than once, imagining how his lower lip might look with a piercing down the center. It’s pointless to go too far down that road though; boys that look like Taeyong don’t go for business nerds like him, especially not ones with a prickly attitude who don’t even know how to properly pet a cat.

Doyoung nods. Taeyong aims for a casual tone, but Doyoung can tell from the poorly hidden curiosity in his eyes that he’s been sitting on the question for a while. “Why are you working at a cat shelter if you’re afraid of cats?”

He hesitates, absently scratching Minhyung behind his ears. Taeyong was surprisingly non-judgemental after discovering Doyoung’s fear, so chances are high that he won’t mock him for this either, but Doyoung is so used to being on the defensive and he only ever shows his vulnerabilities to those he knows well.

“I’m actually only filling in for Jeno,” Doyoung finally confesses.

“Oh.” Taeyong looks down abruptly. Was that disappointment in his eyes?

“Jeno’s sick and he needs to rest, but he kept insisting he had to work because Johnny didn’t have anyone to cover for him. In the end, I offered to go if he’d take the day off.” Doyoung pauses. “I didn’t really factor in the animal part until it was too late.”

“That’s so—”

“Stupid? Idiotic? Careless? You don’t need to tell me; I’m already well-aware.”

“I was going to say that’s so  _sweet_. That you care so much about your friend.”

Doyoung stops short. He hadn’t thought of it as an especially sweet gesture; it’s natural for him to want to look after the people he cares about. Feeling suddenly self-conscious, he quickly changes the topic.

“My turn. How do you know Jeno and Johnny?”

“Johnny and I go way back, he’s one of my oldest friends. I was around when he started the shelter actually.” Taeyong shrugs. “I come by pretty often, so that’s how I met Jeno.”

Taeyong leans over Donghyuck and presses a kiss into the kitten’s fur. “I would love to take one home, but my apartment doesn’t allow pets,” Taeyong continues in a wistful tone. “Instead I just tell all my friends to adopt one and I come here to play with the cats whenever I’m having a bad day and am in need of cheering up.”

“Like this morning,” Doyoung clarifies, though he already knows the answer.

Taeyong winces and flashes Doyoung a pained, guilty smile. “Yeah. It was a rough one.”

“Want to talk about it?”

The offer is sincere, but he doesn’t really expect Taeyong to take him up on it. Taeyong, once again, proves to be full of surprises, when he takes a deep breath and begins talking, the words spilling forth like a dam has broken.

“I woke up with a migraine and then I found out that I didn’t get the research grant I was hoping for and kind of really needed. And my roommate is a sweet girl, but her new boyfriend is a homophobic piece of shit, who wouldn’t stop making snide comments at me over breakfast. I got so fed up that I snapped at him and stormed out, and then I ended up here because animals always make everything better, but then you were being difficult, and I was just so frustrated because you seemed like one more person determined to ruin my day.”

Taeyong pauses to catch his breath, and he already looks better now that he’s gotten that off his chest. He regards Doyoung with pleading eyes. “I’m really sorry for taking it out on you. It wasn’t right, and you didn’t do anything wrong aside from being exceptionally good at pushing my buttons. I misjudged you.”

Doyoung hums as he considers Taeyong’s words, even though he already knows he forgives him. After all, Doyoung can totally relate to the disappointment of missing out on an opportunity or the frustration that comes from dealing with intolerant idiots. What’s more, Doyoung _knows_ he has a knack for getting under people’s skin, and in Taeyong’s case, he was actively trying to. He’d probably have behaved the same way, if not worse.

Taeyong watches him tentatively, his shoulders slumped as he curls in on himself, as though anticipating a negative reaction or dismissal. He looks small and vulnerable and Doyoung hadn’t realized before just how slight Taeyong is, probably because of the overwhelming presence the boy has. It looks wrong, to see Taeyong like this when Taeyong should always shine brightly and confidently, and Doyoung feels a sudden, pressing desire to take care of him—to wrap him in his arms and tell him it’s okay.

“Firstly, I’m glad you told him off. Tell your roommate to dump that piece of garbage,” Doyoung says, before continuing, softer, “and secondly, don’t worry about it. We all have bad days, and I’m sorry that people can really suck sometimes.” It’s the closest thing to an apology Taeyong is going to get from him, and Doyoung hopes he understands what he’s really saying—that  _he’s_  sorry for making Taeyong’s day worse.

Taeyong seems to hear the unspoken message in Doyoung’s words because the fragile, uncertain expression on his face disappears, and a soft smile blooms in its stead. Doyoung’s heart stutters in his chest.

“That’s why you should learn to love animals,” Taeyong says. His tone is teasing, clearly trying to lighten the mood again. “They never talk back and they always make you feel loved.”

With that, Taeyong plucks Donghyuck from his lap and sets him in Doyoung’s own before he can so much as refuse or move away. Doyoung anticipates sharp claws, but instead he gets soft fur, as Donghyuck nuzzles into Doyoung’s hand, demanding cuddles.

Doyoung’s jaw drops in surprise, while Taeyong laughs from beside him. It’s surreal to think he’d be here, with two kittens nestled in his lap, and grin breaks across Doyoung’s face before he can suppress it. He’s so startlingly pleased by Donghyuck’s reaction—proud of himself for managing not one, but two unruly kittens—that he completely misses the fond gaze of the boy beside him.

 

 

Conversation flows easily after Taeyong unloads his woes onto Doyoung. Although they don’t share a ton in common, they’re well-matched. Taeyong doesn’t talk that much, but everything he says is fascinating, and Doyoung has more than enough questions to keep the conversation going.

At some point Jaehyun arrives, popping his head into the room to greet them and telling Doyoung he’ll man the reception desk. It’s probably the only reason why Doyoung hasn’t been dragged away from their conversation yet, and though he barely knows the guy, he feels immense gratitude towards Jaehyun.

The kittens get bored of napping eventually and decide to play, wrestling over a squeaky mouse toy for a while, before they each retreat to different corners of the room. Even then, neither Doyoung nor Taeyong make any move to leave.

He learns a lot of interesting things about Taeyong in this time: that he’s a year older than Doyoung and currently working towards his post-grad degree in biology. That Taeyong’s first summer job was at a piercing and tattoo parlor, and that’s where he fell in love with them and why he has so many. That Taeyong has an addiction to hair dye and will change his hair color every few weeks. That in his spare time, aside from cuddling with kittens, Taeyong loves dancing and cleaning more than anything else. That despite loving all animals, Taeyong’s only ever owned one pet—a bunny named Mr. Skippers he had as a child, who he swears looks just like Doyoung.

He also learns things about Taeyong that the boy doesn’t tell him, like the way that Taeyong’s eyes scrunch up and his hands will ball into fists when he’s speaking about something that excites him. Or how Taeyong is aware of his good looks and knows how to use his charm to get what he wants, but seems completely unaware of his natural cuteness, which is actually his most powerful weapon. Or the way that his lips look _oh-so-kissable_ when Doyoung teases him about that fact and they form into a childish pout.

Ultimately, all good things must end, and it’s with a reluctant sigh that Taeyong finally tells him he has to leave. They put Minhyung and Donghyuck back safely in their cages—Minhyung goes easily enough, but Donghyuck, surprisingly, needs to be coaxed out of Doyoung’s arms—and Doyoung’s heart feels heavy with disappointment. He’ll miss the company of both Taeyong and the kittens.

“So are you feeling better now?” Doyoung asks.

“Yeah, I am,” Taeyong replies with a crooked smile. “Coming here really cheered me up.”

“Well, good,” Doyoung says with a definitive nod.

“What about you?”

“Hmmm?”

“Do you feel better? Around the cats, I mean.”

“Oh, yeah. Turns out they’re not as scary as I thought. They’re pretty cute I guess.”

“Right? First impressions can be deceiving.”

Doyoung’s lips quirk. “Are you talking about Donghyuck or yourself now?”

“Actually I was talking about you.”

“ _Me?!_ ”

“Yup,” Taeyong replies smugly. “My first impression of you was that you were haughty and uptight. Now I know you’re both those things, but you’re also really cute and caring, even if you’re scared of kittens.”

Doyoung huffs and shoots Taeyong an indignant glare. He’s not actually mad though. The word “cute” bounces around in his mind. He doesn't think anyone has called him that since he was a kid.

They’re standing close together, Doyoung realizes. Like really close. Taeyong is the perfect height to tuck under his chin—if Doyoung were brave enough to hug him that is.

“Come on, walk me out?” Taeyong interrupts Doyoung’s train of thought.

Doyoung nods and follows him out through the hall and past the reception desk where Jaehyun gives them a lazy wave, barely looking up from the book spread open in his lap.

They stop just outside the front doors. It’s warm today, and Taeyong’s earrings glint as they catch the sun.

Doyoung shuffles from foot to foot, feeling awkward for the first time in a while. He wants to prolong their time together, to say something meaningful, but he has no idea what. Doyoung is known to be confident when he speaks, but when it comes to expressing his feelings he always finds himself at a loss for words. How do you tell someone you’ve only just met that the two hours you spent with them are the best two hours you’ve experienced in recent memory?

He's just about to say 'fuck it' and ask Taeyong when he'll be back at the shelter so that Doyoung can sneakily plan to be there too when Taeyong clears his throat.

“Um, I hope this isn’t too forward, but I was wondering if I could get your number?” Taeyong asks uncertainly.

Doyoung blinks, surprised. “You want my number?”

Taeyong laughs, shy and embarrassed. It’s  _adorable_ and Doyoung immediately wants to hear it again.

“Yeah. I was hoping that if I got your number then I would be able to call you, and possibly ask you out on a date?” Taeyong runs a nervous hand through his hair, causing the red strands stick up in every haphazard direction.

“A date?” Doyoung is floored. He may have wanted it—hoped for it _so very desperately_ —but he didn’t dare believe Taeyong would want it too.

“Yes,” Taeyong says, growing in confidence after seeing the way Doyoung perked up, looking pleased. “I had a really good time today and I think you did too, so I’d like to see you again.”

Taeyong looks far too cocky now, so of course, Doyoung can’t resist.

“And what if I say no?” He teases.

Taeyong taps his chin, pretending to ponder the question seriously. “I suppose I could always tell Johnny that his new hire is absolutely incompetent at his job.”

“Blackmailing me into dating you? Classy.” Doyoung scoffs, but there is a grin threatening to break across his face again. “Anyway, it won’t work, because I had a training session this morning. My instructor was _super attractive_.”

“Is that so?” Taeyong laughs. “Well then, how about you spare us both the trouble and just say yes? Plus,” his voice takes on a devilish tone, “don’t pretend that you aren’t interested. I caught you staring at my lips at least three times.”

Doyoung flushes. It’s not his fault. Taeyong just has like, a  _really_  good face is all. And his lips  _do_  look very soft.

With nimble fingers, Doyoung plucks the cell phone from Taeyong’s loose grasp and enters his number. He debates for a moment before adding a heart beside his name, because what the hell.

“Text me and we’ll see about that date,” Doyoung says. Taeyong's answering grin is blinding. 

 

 

Doyoung actually has to work in the afternoon. It turns out the real rush happens after 2:00 pm when schools let out and people start leaving work. Even between Johnny, Jaehyun, and himself, there don’t seem to be enough hands to take care of everything and Doyoung spends the rest of his shift on his feet. He finds yet another reason to be thankful that he’d met Taeyong this morning, otherwise he’s not sure he would’ve survived the day.

He feels much more at ease with the cats now, feeding them and picking them up to show visitors without further incident. Johnny beams at him and tells him he’s a natural. His crowning achievement of the day though—aside from getting Taeyong’s number—is when he helps a middle-aged couple with a young daughter adopt a pretty Calico. And if he tears up at the girl’s delighted expression when she leaves the shelter with a new companion and at the soft meows of the cat who knows she has finally found a home—well, no one can prove it.

Doyoung is so swept up by work that he doesn’t get a chance to check his phone until his shift is over. He’s got a message from Kun asking when he’s free for dinner this week, another from Ten ranting about an obnoxious passenger on the train, and one from his supervisor at work double checking if he’ll be in tomorrow. He ignores them all in favor of Taeyong’s though.

 **Taeyong [13:42]**  
hey doyoungie~  
it’s taeyong  
r u free this sat?  
i’d really like to see ur cute face again <3

It’s horribly cheesy, and Doyoung literally cringes when imagines Taeyong saying them out loud. He types back a response on the bus, a pink blush staining his cheeks while they text back and forth, arranging a time and place to meet. He’s sure he’s set a new record for the number of times he can blush within a day, but something about Taeyong brings out his giddy and easily flustered side. Maybe most surprisingly, is the fact that he doesn't really mind all that much.

The flush doesn’t disappear even when Doyoung arrives back at Jeno’s apartment—just to make sure the kid’s still alive—and present company takes immediate notice. At least Jeno looks significantly healthier than when Doyoung left him. That’s reassuring.

“Did I pass my cold onto you, hyung?” Jeno asks, watching him with concern from where he’s curled up on the sofa. “You look a bit flushed.”

Jaemin, who had opened the door, studies Doyoung for a beat before he smirks. He’s always been observant. “That’s not the look of someone with a fever, Jeno. That’s the look of someone who is _lovestruck_. I think you’re about to lose your spot as Doyoungie-hyung’s favorite.”

Doyoung rolls his eyes and brushes past Jaemin into the apartment.

“I’m fine, Jeno,” Doyoung reassures. He bustles into the kitchen, but the pair trail after him like ducklings.

“Is that true, hyung?” Jeno asks. Doyoung is fully planning to deny it because they’re both rather meddlesome (he taught them well what can he say?) and this ‘thing’ with Taeyong is so new, but his phone lights up with a text before he can.

“Oooh  _Taeyong-hyung_ ,” Jaemin reads out loud. “He sounds hot.”

Ignoring their loud laughter, Doyoung opens the fridge, grabbing the containers of porridge to heat up for dinner. Perhaps he stays there a bit longer than is warranted, hoping to cool down his flaming cheeks.

“Taeyong-hyung usually stops by Wednesday afternoons,” Jeno says. He forces an obvious cough. “I’m not sure if I’ll be healthy enough to go back in by then.”

When Doyoung turns around, Jeno’s eyes are crinkled into crescents.

“In that case, you better get out of the kitchen and go lie down,” Doyoung deadpans. He makes a shooing motion and the boys leave, their bright laughter bouncing off the walls.

With his heart fuller yet somehow lighter than ever, Doyoung sticks the porridge in the microwave. Then he sits down and picks up his phone with a smile. Saturday can’t come soon enough.

 

 

“Where are you taking me?” Doyoung most definitely  _doesn’t_  whine. Next to him, Taeyong bounces on the balls of his feet in anticipation.

“It’s a surprise,” Taeyong replies, no less enthusiastic although this is the third time Doyoung has asked.

Doyoung’s fingers are interlaced with Taeyong’s own and he swears he can actually feel Taeyong buzzing with excitement. They met up at the metro station closest to Doyoung’s university, and after a twenty-minute ride, they transferred to a tram that will bring them to their destination. The entire trip lasts a half hour, but Doyoung doesn’t let go.

It’s a nice feeling—being with Taeyong. Taeyong who is a mess of contradictions—severe and stunning in appearance, but secretly a huge softie who cheers himself up by playing with kittens. Taeyong who fills Doyoung’s stomach with butterflies, but who is equally good at soothing his anxieties and makes him feel more at peace than he has in ages.

Doyoung would be happy even if their entire date was just them sitting on the metro, holding hands, and talking—which is why, although he doesn’t typically enjoy surprises, he doesn’t tell Taeyong that. The last thing Doyoung wants to do is crush his spirit this early into a date.

At least, that’s how he feels until the tram drops them off at their destination—

“Hold on,” Doyoung says, as he steps off the tram and takes in their surroundings. There’s no mistaking it though; not with the posters of wild animals plastered on every visible surface and the two plastic giraffes whose necks form the archway of an entrance—a giant  _‘fuck you’_  if Doyoung ever saw one. “You planned our first date to be  _at a zoo?!_ ”

Taeyong shoots him an abashed smile but otherwise doesn’t seem very apologetic. He grips Doyoung’s hand more firmly, as though he already anticipates Doyoung will make a run for it. It’s not just any zoo, Doyoung realizes a moment later, but a  _Wild Animal Park_.

He should’ve known Taeyong wasn’t to be trusted.

“It’s just about facing one fear at a time. Come on, you already conquered kittens.”

“ _Absolutely not_.”

There’s a brief scuffle as Doyoung digs his heels into the ground and Taeyong tries to push him forward to the ticket line. A poster by the ticket kiosk advertises safari rides and Doyoung did _so not_ sign up for this. He turns around, trying to wiggle out of Taeyong’s grasp, who now has both arms around Doyoung’s waist in a back-hug or wrestling grapple, depending on how one perceives it. Taeyong is stronger than he looks though, and by the time Doyoung twists free, the tram has already left.

“We don’t have to touch any of them. I just want to look,” Taeyong says with a wide, pleading stare, and that’s just playing dirty. It’s really not fair to Doyoung or his heart that Taeyong is equipped with such lethal puppy-dog eyes. He can already feel himself start to cave. “I’ll even buy you ice cream.”

“Consider this first date, our last,” Doyoung says spitefully, as he marches forward in line. The words don’t even sound convincing to his own ears, however, lacking his usual venom. Taeyong doesn’t buy it either because he lets out a loud silly cheer. It makes the corners of Doyoung’s lips twitch up involuntarily, and he inwardly groans at how much of a sap he’s already becoming, and how far he’s apparently willing to bend just to make that loser happy.

“Well then,” Taeyong says once he’s finished, stepping closer so he can loop both arms around Doyoung’s waist again. He stands on his tiptoes, warm body pressing into Doyoung’s back, and Doyoung feels the soft brush of lips against his cheek before Taeyong whispers lovingly, “I better make it count.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler: it's not their last date. in fact, after only another week of dating, taeyong talks doyoung into adopting both minhyung and donghyuck. doyoung won't admit it, but he's actually very much in love with his new pets (and boyfriend). he also finally gets a taste of his own medicine when jeno starts dropping by _his_ apartment unannounced. 
> 
> \--
> 
> wow~ it's been forever since i posted a fic... i feel like i've completely forgotten how to write one tbh. this was only supposed to be a short drabble to get my creative juices flowing again so i could finish my wips, and i have absolutely no idea how it ended up so long.
> 
> i actually originally prompted this for a fic fest in another fandom, but when no one picked it up, i felt the prompt was too cute to waste.
> 
> this is my first published fic in NCT fandom, so i hope it passes muster! please share your thoughts and let me know if you enjoyed it! i'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chansonettes) if anyone wants to chat. thanks for reading my loves! ♡


End file.
